


The Warriors' Sigil

by ghostly_words



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV: Comrades
Genre: 3+1 fic, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Delilah Luca and Tobul are just mentioned, F/F, Gen, Graphic Descriptions of Injuries, I also love Jenica, I've played so much Comrades, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Yura and Nelly are now twins, and i love them, for nelly/jenica, it's just four snapshots, sort of? i honestly don't know, that i've adopted the AIs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostly_words/pseuds/ghostly_words
Summary: Yura took on the Warriors' Sigil, becoming a shield for his fellow 'Glaives. Nelly is concerned for her brothers' safety. But, a reckless want to protect others in persistent in both twins, and she causes Yura to be plenty concerned as well.
Relationships: Nelly/Jenica, Yura & Nelly
Kudos: 3





	1. 3 Times Yura was Injured while Shielding his Comrades

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out longer and more painful than originally intended so, I hope you enjoy

The first time it happened, they hadn’t even been together, having been assigned to separate missions. 

Nelly wasn’t keen on letting happen again, not with the sight of blood staining her twins’ shirt reminding her of how close they could come to deaths’ door on each mission.

Though hearing how he gained the ugly gash, using his sigi to shield Delilah from the flurry of imps, nearly made her scold him then and there. If he hadn’t looked so tired, the poison and blood loss making him look deathly pale, she probably would have said something about the recklessness of his actions. Instead, she let him lean against her, resting his head on her shoulder, quietly talking about their childhood while looking out at the dull, littered, streets of Lestallum until he fell asleep.

“I’m not going to stop using it.” He said the next morning over their usual breakfast on a rooftop. “We’ve both always been stubborn, and I wouldn’t be surprised if we’d been originally accepted as recruits because we can take a beating.” Smiling knowingly, he poked her nose. “Besides, it’s not like you don’t throw yourself headfirst at daemons for a similar reason.”

It almost annoyed Nelly how easily he knew why she did things. But then again, she guessed that was one of the side effects of being twins.

Huffing loudly, she crossed her arms and glared at him half-heartedly. “Y’know, just cause you  _ marginally  _ have a point doesn’t mean you’re exactly accurate. You’re the one who purposely makes yourself a target. I just hit the daemons very hard and frequently and that unintentionally makes me an obvious thing they want to hit.”

Giving her a deadpan expression, Yura couldn’t help but quietly break into laughter. It hurt his side to laugh, but considering the state of their home, it felt good to so. “Well. Maybe you can convince Monica to send us out on more missions together, that way you won’t have to worry as much since you’ll be there.” Biting his lip to stop from laughing, he coughed. “After all, the daemons will all want to hit you according to your logic.”

Snorting, Nelly decided that ruffling his hair, and causing his bun to almost come undone, was good enough revenge. “That might be the best idea you’ve had since the long night began.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What’s worse then not being there to protect family, is being on the same battlefield, and still being unable to protect them. Even though they had joined the Glaives and Nelly had known the risks, she hadn’t expected to witness it happen.

She understands more now, and it’s no wonder to her that the older ‘Glaives, the ones who were there when Insomnia fell, have a tendency to be distant with the newer recruits.

It was supposed to be a simple mission too. They were on a food supply run, and with resources lower than normal, they were sent out to hunt for Garula meat. It should have been easy. So she hadn’t felt the need to stick close to Yura, but had been on the other side of the field with Luca.

The packs of sabertusks and flock of daggerquills threw a wrench in their easy mission.

It was only afterwards, when she had stumbled back to Delilah completely covered in blood, that Nelly saw the gaping hole in Yura’s side.

If she hadn’t skipped lunch, she would have lost it right then and there.

Stumbling to kneel beside him, she gently began to wipe away the dirt and blood from his face. His face was twisting in pain, and he grabbed her hand with enough force that it felt like the bones were grinding together. She didn’t feel it. She only saw red. She felt sick.

‘Six please, I can’t lose him, he’s my only family left.’ She hoped with fumbling hands that they Six heard her prayer as she carried Yura to the truck. Her entire body felt wrapped in fog, weighed down by guilt and exhaustion. But she didn’t let go of his hand until Delilah gently pried them apart to take Yura to the medical tent.

“Monica,” Nelly tasted the cold oatmeal from the morning their mother had died. She felt the same pit of dread in her stomach, unable to swallow and wanting to heave. “Curative magic...how well does it heal an injury?”

The look on Monica’s face told her all she needed to know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had taken three weeks before she could swallow past the guilt. Three weeks before Yura could be assigned to a mission again.

Three weeks wasn’t enough.

His shirt was soaked in blood, his eyes closed, and he wasn’t even walking, but was being carried by Delilah and Tobul. Nelly saw red. And she threw a punch at the squad leader.

She missed. It was Jenica, her jacket stained with blood and mud, who pulled her back at the last second before her fist connected with the Glaives’ face.

_ “Let me go!” _ Jenica was swung around by her attempts to shake the other of her. There was a reason she liked, and was good at, using maces.

“Nelly calm down!” They were all but wrestling in the middle of the street. It always surprised Nelly how strong Jenica actually was. She hid it very well. “He’s just asleep Nelly! He’s just asleep.”

Tearing her eyes away from the tent, she looked down to meet Jenica. All of the rage drained from her body, her shoulders sagging from the concern in Jenica’s eyes, and she didn’t feel any shame in resting her head against Jenica’s shoulder. “He’s okay?” She almost hated how her voice cracked like glass. It wasn’t natural for him to be so still.

She was always the loud and brash one. The one who drew attention, who was strong enough to be their middle schools reigning arm-wrestling champion, reckless enough to fend off any bullies she saw. Yura though, he was always the quieter, calmer, and faster one. He was the track champion, and while Nelly would punch bullies in the face, he’d trip them up and outsmart them.

Nodding, Jenica pulled Nelly into a hug, supporting Nelly when she all but collapsed in her arms. “Delilah healed him on the way back, but he’ll be in the medical tent until they make sure nothing tore open again and there’s no internal bleeding. I’m sure Delilah will let you know when he’s awake though.” Pulling out of the hug, Jenica took her hand and led Nelly to the food tent. She didn’t pressure Nelly into conversation, but she made sure the other had something to eat.

Time seemed to race by, the rice balls stuck to her throat like molasses. The occasional touch and soft word from Jenica brought her back to reality for brief moments, long enough to drink something and move from the food tent to sit down in the alley by the tent. When Delilah tapped her arm, she saw the hands on the clock showing that only an hour had passed. She was grateful the town clocks still worked. Clocks and working watches were quickly becoming the only way to tell the time and when a day had passed by. They were small blessings for the long night.

Yura was already awake and propped up when Nelly walked to the back of the tent. His hesitant smile spoke volumes, and before he could say anything, Nelly sat down on the cot and pulled him into as tight a hug as she dared. “You’re going to keep doing it, aren’t you.” It wasn’t much of a question, she had little hope he wouldn’t say yes, but it was the only thing she could think of to say.

Gently tapping his forehead against hers and wrapping his good arm around her shoulders, Yura simply hummed at first. Not yet fully awake, he kept tapping a simple but familiar pattern onto her back until he trusted himself to speak in a way that made sense. “I don’t think I can stop at this point. Not because I necessarily want to be in this tent frequently, but because...with everything going on, someone’s got to take the hits. We Glaives have to look out for each other so we can look out for the refugees too, right?” Pulling away slightly, he smiled and hid the remaining pain as best he could. If he had the chance to, he would have cheered when he saw her relax and give a small smile in return. “Besides, it’s been a long time since we’ve been thought of as new recruits. And Monica needs us to help make sure the new guys made it back in one piece.”

Chuckling quietly, the sound bittersweet was bittersweet to hear. Five years of nearly perpetual darkness with no sign of light returning had caused hope and laughter to become the rarest thing in any of the Outposts. But Nelly knew he was right. Monica had told them, months, perhaps a year ago, that they were ready to become squad leaders for easier hunts, or lieutenants for the more difficult ones.

“I guess I can let you off the hook this time,” She said, smiling in an attempt to lighten the mood even though her voice was drenched in guilt and regret. She knew he saw through her attempt to hide it when he raised an eyebrow and tapped the inside of her elbow twice. He always saw through her acts. Standing up, she pulled him to stand and made sure he was steady before beginning their walk back home. “Just...please try to be more careful. I can’t lose you.”

Squeezing her hand, Yura nodded, purposefully ignoring the pain that surged through him from moving as they left the tent. The pang of nostalgia as they passed by their old home, now a town home for refugees, was harder to ignore. He looked away before he got lost in memories of better times. “I’ll do what I can. That I can promise at least, but only if you do the same.”

Smiling, Nelly nodded. “Deal.”


	2. The 1 Time Nelly was Injured while Shielding her Comrades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it two parts cause I realized how long it had gotten. Hope you enjoy ^_^

The ‘swarm’ wasn’t expected.

Flans lurched forwards with liches trailing behind them. But it was the Iron Giants that pulled themselves out of the ground and loomed over everything that made the Glaives’ stomachs drop into a pit of dread. One Iron Giant would have been manageable. Two would have been possible but would cause more than enough trouble.

Yura couldn’t recall any time when four Iron Giants appeared at once.

He didn’t remember most of what happened afterwards. He’d come to accept that it tended to happen with the more exhausting missions. The flans had decided to keep Luca out of the sky, pulling her down to the ground as often as they could. Delilah had her hands full trying to keep them all from bleeding out while the liches shot magic at them all and grasping at Delilah, stealing what magic she had whenever they touched her. Nelly rushed between whatever daemon was the biggest threat, warping half-way across the battlefield between each breath to knock daemons away from the other ladies. He was stuck in the middle of it all, using his sigil whenever he could to pull the flans and liches away from Delilah and Luca so that they could support Nelly.

It was some miracle that the Iron Giants were slow and had appeared further away from them than the liches and flans had. There were brief moments, split seconds in time where they could warp-strike the Giants and pull away to regroup.

How he lost track of Nelly, Yura wasn’t quite sure. Even though he knew, rationally, that being surrounded by flans and liches had obscured his view, that didn’t do anything to ease the gnawing guilt that ate away at him on the ride back to Lestallum.

Labored, shallow breaths were all Nelly could manage. Her left hip lay at a crooked angle, her arm crushed and completely unable to be moved without causing her pain. But her side was the worst. Broken ribs clearly showed through her blood-soaked shirt, and Yura was certain there were ribs poking through her skin. He counted his blessings that Delilah had been close by. Close enough to keep Nelly’s lungs from being punctured or crushed by the hammer of an Iron Giant. Every bump the truck went over cause Nelly to hiss, unable to afford the extra breath it took to anything else, her face twisting in agony. They were barely able to move her from the truck to the medical tent.

He didn’t leave her side. He knew only the most basic healing magic, enough to keep himself standing, but he cast curative spells according to the instructions from Monica. He only left the tent when exhaustion sunk in, his magic fizzling out into nothing as even the basic spells became difficult to create. Monica ordered him home, promising to alert him if Nelly woke up before he did.

He had to remind himself on the way back home that Monica and the other senior members off the Glaive and Guard had much more magic to draw from. He had to remind himself that Monica had said ‘If Nelly wakes up before you do,” and not ‘If she wakes up’.

That didn’t keep the nightmares, the memory of his twin sister, his only family left, covered in gore and blood, and laying so unnaturally still. And it didn’t stop him from sleeping for only as long as he needed before returning to check on Nelly either. The steady breathing filled him with relief, and he pointedly shoved aside his remaining concern while quickly grabbing breakfast for the both of them.

“Good morning Bedhead Supreme.” He said quietly. He’d almost forgotten the nickname, but he needed something to anchor them both to the present after what had happened. He felt some of the weight lift off his shoulders when she stirred. Nelly had never been one to stay still for long, not even while asleep. He’d sustained enough bruises from sharing sleeping bags and hotel beds in their childhood to know that once she started moving, she was probably close to half awake.

“M’rning.” She mumbled, rubbing her face with her right hand before opening her eyes. Looking between him and the food until she no longer felt groggy, she couldn’t help the amused huff and grinned. “Is that cause I was reckless and broke our deal?”

Shaking his head, Yura helped her adjust the pillows so she could sit up. After making sure she was comfortable, he sat back down and passed the already peeled orange to her first. “Not quite. We promised to do our best to not get hurt, knowing we didn’t promise to never get hurt. But it isn’t a thing we can completely control, so, no not really. I just figured you’d be hungry.” Passing the water to her after she scarfed down the orange, he briefly laughed and smiled. “Though I definitely think trying to take on two Iron Giants at once is a new height of recklessness, even for you.”

Snorting, Nelly winced as the feeling of thousands of needles piercing her left made her tense and fully wake up. “Yeah, yeah.” Shaking her head, she pushed the pain to the back of her mind and savored her first bite of the muffin. “Not my best idea. I guess it sort of makes us even though.”

Raising an eyebrow, Yura hid his grin behind his muffin and coughed to hide a laugh. “Well, you have always been the one to do the more spectacular stunts.”

Grinning, she nudged him and ruffled his hair, thoroughly enjoying his indignant spluttering. “One of us has to be,” She joked. Their muffins sat on the bedside, forgotten, as the twins leaned against each other and laughed in the face of despair.

Nothing was going to stop them from keeping others safe.


End file.
